Vulnerable
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Sasuke is injured during a mission involving two villages and is left vulnerable to everything including himself. A groupd of ninja is ordered to look after him, including Naruto. What will happen when Naruto finds himself alone with the weekend Sasuke.


Me: Lately I've just been having one idea after the other.....

Friend K-Nina: Is that a good thing?

Me: I don't know....

Hatori: Nothing is a good idea when you're around...

Me: You're not even supposed to be in this fiction!

Friend K-Nina: (stares at him)

Hatori: (Stares at Friend K-nina)

Friend K-nina: (pounces on HAtori)

Hatori: (uncharacteristicly) GAH!

Me: Pfft......well sucks to be you Ha'ri-kun....

Hatori: (Twitching in death grasp)

Friend K-nina: Yay, My Tori-kin...forever and ever and ever and ever

Me: Ok....I get it (secretly wishing to stab her)

Haru: (wanders in) Ugh, I think I'm lost.....

Me: O.O........HARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps)

Naruto and Sasuke: (walk in) (freeze) (try to escape) (fail) NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Locks door) Well at least two people from the fic came......

Hatori: (raises hand somehow from death grip) Can I go then..?

Friend K-nina: (growls)

Me: Doesn't look like it....Haru can cause I'm not that clingy...

Haru: (shrygs) Nah...I got nothing better to do besides Hatori's my ride home...

Me: (looks at Hatori stll in hug from Friend K-Nina) I don't think home is an option for about an eternity.....

Haru: O.O......................

Me: Yeah...sorry -.-;

Sasuke: (trying to hide)

Naruto: (clawing at window)

Me: Relax it won't be that bad...for once it's just a friend fic......maybe

Sasuke: (takes bait) really?

Me: (ties him to chair) I said maybe...

Naruto: (tries to brek down door with rasengan) (bounces off)

Me: (holds up can of Rasengaway) The perfect solutions to those nasty blasts of chakra that tend to cause holes....now sold in your local market! ^.^

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (claws)

Me: (ties him to chair too) (bows and points to Sasuke)

Sasuke: (huffs) X-alexius-X does not own Naruto in any way shape and form.....she also is currenty kidnapping me.....

Me: Yep....^_^

Friend K-nina: She's not that bad....she's helping me with my own story......

Me: Thank you! (takes a bow)

Friend K-Nina: Anyway on with the show! (Squeezes Hatori)

Me: I have inserted our characters into this one so enjoy! Sasuke didn't leave in this story....

This little thing here (~) means there's an explenation at the bottom behind the scenes.....

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter 1: Loss of Sight**

The trees rustled with the movement of the ninja that ran through them. They were on a misson, and desperately trying to capture their target. The lead Ninja nodded, his silver white hair flopping around his mask. The team of seven nodded in return, splitting off into teams of two and heading out to surround their target. Two of the teams had been ordered to stay close. They were a team of one girl and one boy each. One had a rather grumpy looking raven haired boy and a girl with long red hair tied into a long braid. The other had a kid with an orange jumper and a girl with blue overalls on top of a black tangtop. They were assigned the task of making sure that the target did not circle back and try to escape. This left the team with the orange jumpered kid kind of angry.

"Seriously, why the hell would the dude try to turn back when he's trying to escape?" the girl asked, clutching a kunai that was in one of her many pockets. The boy beside her agreed loudly.

"Yeah, I mean come on, what kind of moron would do that?" he shouted into the ear of the raven haired boy.

"It's called a fake out dobe. The man leaves a clone in front to distract his enemies. Then he himself will circle back out of range from any attack. He would either then kill his opponent or run off in any other direction leading away from them to escape." the raven haired kid said.

"Naruto, Makoto, Sasuke shut up or we''ll screw up." the girl with the red hair said. She rolled her eyes as Naruto stuk his tongue out at her. inako saluted her jokingly.

"Aye Aye Captain Raikou Konchuu~!" she said, making fun of her name. The gilr glared at her and she stopped giggling.

"Ok Hotaru, I'll be quiet." she whispered. Hotaru smiled in victory and went to turn back to facing their appointed positions. Before she even got to take a glance she was shoved to thr ground by Sasuke. She listened as a kunai whistled by over head and slammed into a tree behind where she had been standing. A paper bomb hung o it a second before exloding, sending the four ninja flying. Makoto looked up to see a tall man in a red oni mask disappearing into the trees.

"It's the target!" She cried out, reaching into another pocket and pulling out a wind Shuriken. She stood and threw it at their target. Sasuke stood up and began the new chase. Makoto followed her shuriken in hot pursuit. They were all heading for the traget.

"Don't let him escape with the scroll. On second thought don't let him escape at all!" he shouted back. Hotaru stood to her feet shakily. Naruto had his senses knocked out of him a bit when the explosion hit. When he regained them he found himself dangling from a tree. He dropped down beside Hotaru.

"Ready to kick some ass?" he asked, pulling some Kunai out of their holster. Hotaru just smirked and reached into the saddle bag hanging at her side. She pulled out one thick, but hollow rod and two slightly smaller rods that had large blades on one end each. She attached them to the larger stick, connecting them into a double headed spear.

"I am way ahead of you!" she said as they ran off in pursuit of the targert. As they ran she had the sense to contact the other half of the squad.

"Alert, decoy up front! I repeat, decoy up front. Target is now heading south about twenty miles from main road." She shouted into the earpeice. There was static and then a confirmation.

"Confirmed decoy destroyed and no scroll. Kakashi sensei has run on ahead to cut him off. Sakura and I are on our way!" the voice said.

"Naikore corner the target form the east. Our positions have been disturbed and our teams have shifted. Sasuke and Makota are head west of the target. Naruto and I will pick up from the south. Operation surround the target is still a go!" Hotaru answered. She jumped up into the branches.

"Stand back, I have some unfinished business to take care of with our target." Kakashi's voice rang through the device.

"But sensei, our mission?" Sakura's loud protests came to everyone's ears. Kakashi was about to reply, but Sasuke cut in.

"Target has used another decoy. He's heading for the blood caves near Naruto and Hotaru are. Cut him off now!" he shouted. Naruto shifted his feet and did a complete backflip onto another tree. Hotaru followed up by polevolting past him and they continued on towards the caves.

"Target in sight, he's entering the caves!" Hotaru said. Kakashi's voice was on the intercom again.

"Do not enter! Those caves have been long since booby trapped and not all of them have been removed. Not only that but there won't be enough room to use many of your justsu's" he said. Hotaru wasn't about to stop without a fight.

"But, Kakashi Sensei, sir, if we don't follow him then those scrolls will be lost to us and we may have a war on our hands." she reminded him, coming to a full halt outside the mouth of the cave. The target was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't care. Wait until I get there, do you hear me?" Kakashi ordered, showing caution for the first time since NAruto had met him. At that moment Sasuke and Makota dropped down from out of the trees.

"Sory, Sensei, but I feel up for a fight." Sasuke said, being a bit out of character. He was not a happy camper about being fooled twice with the same trick. He ran crankily inside the cave, pulling out a kunai in the process. Makota, being who she was just shrugged and ran in after them.

"Sasuke, order you to stand down!" Kakashi said, but Sasuke had turned his com off.

"He's already inside sensei, Makota went in too." Naruto said, itching to join in the fight. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, head in after them. He wants to be reckless let him, but he'll need back up. Track the target and report back to us. We'll follow in shortly." he ordered. Hotaru nodded, even though he couldn't it.

"Hotaru, be careful in there. Your mom'll have my hide if you get maimed and or killed in there." Naikore said over the com.

"Saving your own skin as usual I see Naikore. Don't worry about me, you just get there on time." Hotaru said as she and Naruto ran into the caves. It was complete darkness and Naruto was not able to see. However, Hotaru had grown up in caves all her life and could see perfectly fine. They managed to get a full four feet before Naruto tripped over a large rock he hadn't seen and slammed into the left cave wall. The contact activated one of the cave's many booby traps. A large gaping hole appeared in the floor. Hotaru barely had any time to jump to the saftey of a ledge before everthing else on the ground had falen through. She managed to grab onto Naruto's wrist and pull him out. He was heavy and by the time they were both safe on the otherside of the hole she was breathing heavy.

"Some friendly advice. Watch out for holes...and loos some weight." she said. Naruto didn't take that to well.

"Hey, it's not my fault it's to dark in here. I can barely see my elbows." he cried out in protest. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Most people don't really want to see their elbows anyway. But since you won't shut up about it I'll shed some light on the subject." she said. She performed a few handsigns and lifted her arms. A small controlled part of chakra could be seen forming at her fingertips. When she felt she had enough she moved them all into one palm sized ball of glowing chakra. Naruto stared in wonder at the purple ball that was giving the cave a creepy lighting.

"Woah, how'd you do that?" he asked the amazement not even hiding in his voice. Hotaru just smiled.

"If you think that's cool just wait until later when we get to kick the targets ass." she told him. Naruto just shook is head as if he hadn't listened but wanted to look like he did. Hotaru shrugged and started to walk on, leaving Naruto in the shadows. He shook his head and came back into reality.

"Hey, wait up!" he cried out. She didn't slow down so he had to run a little to catch up.

"Careful or you'll set of another..." she watched as a part of the floor he had been walking on pushed down like a button. There was a twing sound and an arrow embedded itself in the wall right beside Hotaru's head. She sweatdropped as she saw small holes openng in the wall.

"Boobytrap." she finsihed her previous sentence. Naruto shouted out as he began t dodge arrow. He ran forward, grabbing onto Hotaru and pulling her !" he shouted. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side today. He ran into a statue of a strange animal. A door in the wall slid open and something crawled out. Naruto didn't notice a thing.

"Who would put a statue in the middle of a cave?" he asked obnoxiously. Hotaru put her free palm to her face. When she did so she heard a rustling. She looked up, expecting the others or the target, but caught sight of the raging form of an enraged wild hog with enormous tusks.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto looked back and saw the hog getting ready to charge.

"GAH! RUN!!!!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air and runnng full force into the darkness. Hotaru went to follow, but she herself set of a booby trap. She watched helplessly as she found herself falling down a long tunnel, facing nothing but dirt walls. Then she landed hard on her but in what looked like a dead end tunnel. She looked around and noticed old bars hanging off their hinges.

"What was that noise?" Kakashi asked. His voice sounded far away, even if he was on an intercom.

"Naruto set of a third booby trap. It was a wild hog. He ran off and when I tried to get away from the hog I must have set one off. I fell though a tunnel and landed pretty far down. It looks like this place used to be an old prison or something." Hotaru replied.

"tThat would explain all of the booby traps. They didn't want anyone on the wrong side getting in or out." Kakashi said. Naruto's nervous laughter came over the com.

"Uh, he he he, sorry about that." he said. Hotaru growled.

"I'm going to kill you when this is all over." Hotaru said. They all heard Naruto's gulp. Just then Sasuke's intercom came back in.

"We've lost sight of the target. We last saw him when he triggered a booby trap. He fell down a long tunnel." he said. Hotaru sighed.

"I think I know where he's going. If it's like the one I just fell down, then the two must be linked by the tunnels down here. If I hurry I can cut them off." she told everyone.

"Alright head out. Sasuke, Makota jump down the tunnel the target fell down. Naruto try to find your way back to where Hotaru was and jump down that hole. We'll stay on this level because this is the only way out. He's bound to try to get out eventually." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Makota replied. They all heard a whoosh and a wee as Makota jumped into the hole that had swallowed up the target.

"How'd I get myself into this?" Sasuke asked himself as he followed his slightly strange partner at the moment. Naruto hesitated.

"Uh, what about the hog?" he asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's gone. If not it was nice noing you." he said, a hint of joking in his voice. Hotaru snorted and quickly covered her mouth. She was out of the old prison cell and walking down the narrow tunnel. There were bars with cells attached to them on both sides of her. SOme cells even still had a few old skeletons hanging in them. She shuddered and brightened her chakra a little. Then she heard a noise from behind her. She swung around and pointed her spear out. It came an inch away from slicing off Naruto's nose. She sighed and put a finger to her lips in a hushed motion. Then she dimmed her light again, because they had both heard something mve ahead of them. They heard someone mumble in a harsh grating voice. Hotaru put her free hand to her ear to cover the sound of static.

"Target spotted." she whispered. There was no reply.

"Anyone?" she asked. Again there was no reply. It looked like they were on their own. She signaled for Naruto to lean in towards her.

"No one is answering. We're either to far down to get reception, or some other factor has just been involved. We're on our own for the moment. I'm extinguishing my light chakra so you'll have to get used to the dark pretty quick." she told him in short whispers. He nodded and closed his eyes in preperation-. Then she also closed her ees and concentrated on letting her chakra ball end. It was complete darkness once again. She opened here eyes to see everything perfectly. She shook Naruto's shoulder and he opened his eyes. He waited for a moment, taking time for is eyes to adjust. Luckily for them the target seemed to be having trouble finding his way around and was still in the same place. Finally his eyes were set and they headed off towads the targets stumbling. As they neared closer they came to a three way crossing. A small light was floating towards them. Then they saw that it was attached to a hand, and the hand was attached to a Makota. She was leading in front with a very unhappy Sasuke.

"What the hell are ou doing, Teme!" Naruto said almost too loud. Hotaru elbowed him in the gut and he shut up from lack of air. Sasuke just hned.

"Where have you been Dobe, too far behind to even catch up?" Sasuke mocked. Naruto went to lunge at him, but Hotaru grabbed his collar and held him back. She shushed them all and they took the third path. Hotaru tried the com again.

"Target located." she said. This time there was a reply.

"Copy that. We are in the tunnels now. We found your used booby trap Hotaru and we're following the path." he said. Hotaru nodded again even though he still couldn't see her.

"We're at a three way crossing. We've met up with Sasuke and Makota and are following the targets stumbling." she told him. Kakashi hmed.

"Mission almost comlete." he said, appearing from behind them. Sakura leaned out from behind him and waved flirtily at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hned. Naikore followed up the rear with his emo self. He adjusted his glasses.

"What now, sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi put his hand to his mask.

"It would appear reasonable to capture him wouldn't it, Sakura?" he asked, knowing full well she needed a brain check.

"Well come on!" he said, impatiently. Kakashi held his hand up.

"We need to be careful. Remember he has scrolls from both the leaf and the dark villages. If we move in to quickly then the target might destroy them all. That would leave Hotaru's village and our villages alliance in jeopardy." he said, referring to the alliance that was to take place between the two villages. Naruto sighed in anger. Kakashi silenced him with a hand.

"I think he's just gone into a cell. I think he's looking for something. Come one, we'll catch him off guard." Kakashi said, relenting to Naruto's impatiant mood. The group nodded and silently made their way to the cell the target had entered. It was a huge one, probably one made for mass copacity. The target was touching some writing on the wall, and so had his back turned. Kakashi signaled for them all o spread out.

"Now." he said. They spung forward, ready to pulverize. The target turned and performed a jutsu. Six clones appeared. Naruto jumped at the nearest one and punched, only to find out that it was a flesh and blod copy just like his own. Hotaru had seen Naruto's discovery and quickly spun in mid air to avoid a kick. She did a half summersault, landing on her fingertips, and spun herself out so she could kick her clone in the side. The clone dodged most of the blow, but her heal still came in contact with his side. It went flying, but caught itself. Hotaru thrust her spear, but the clone blocked with a sword of it's own. They fought like that thrusting, blocking, swinging. The main target fought against Kakashi. Kakashi had his Sharingan activated, but he was too slow. The target hit him with a bomb that covered him wih sticky substances that hardened immediately. Sakura, Naruto, Makota, and Naikore were busy with their own clones. Sasuke managed to kill the clone he had been fighting and went for the main target.

"Damn it!" Hotaru shouted as the clone she had been fighting blocked her spear and kicked her in the gut. She coughed and a litle bit of blood came out. She spat it to the ground. The clone watched in confusion as she twisted her spear apart into its three previous rods. Then she took a small arrow like thing from her kunai holster. The clone didn't have enough time to act as she used the middle rod to blow a small dart into his neck. The clone went down. Hotaru cartwheeled over to the clone and as she landed in a split she lammed her fot onto its head and it vanished into smoke. She looked up to see the others struggling, but Kakashi stuck to a wall beat the cake. She ran over, reattching her spear. She stabbed her spear into the gunk, but it just bounced off with sparks. Kakashi moved his arm into his pocket and handed her a few paper bombs.

"Here, try these." he said. She looked at him like he was nuts, but she took them anyway. She found small crevices to put them in then she lit them. She jumped back to the other side of the huge cell and wached as the bombs only cracked the gunk. She ran back over, jumping over Sasuke's fight and stomping on the clone that Narut had been fighting, killing it. She slammed her spear tip into the crack and pulled down. A piece of the material flew off and hit Naruto in the head as he was running towards Sasuke. It knocked him flat to the ground. Hotaru slammed her spear into another crack and pulled again. This time the material shattered and fell t the ground, freeing Kakashi. There was a triumphant sound from the target and then a loud shout of no from Naruto who had to look helplessly from the ground. Everyone turned and froze in horror as the target pulled a vial of something from the walls and put it in his mouth. Then time froze as he spat some of the liquid out right into a charging Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke screamed out in pure agony as he clutched his eyes, sinking to his knees. Naruto shouted out in horror as he rose to his feet. Both he and Hotaru charged the man, but Kakashi beat them to him as he poofed behind him. He put a kunai to his throat and squeezed his cheeks, making the man spit out the liquid. Naruto jumped and punched the man in his gut, knocking him out. Kakashi threw the mand unconcious body to the ground nd looked up. Hotaru had rushed to help Sasuke and was now on her knees bside the aching boy, trying to let her see his eyes. The clones had disapeared when the man was knocked out. Saukra rushed over and pushed Hotaru out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. Kakashi sighed and pulled her away. Makota pulled Hotaru to her feet. Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke, let me see your eyes." he ordered. Sasuke was in too much pain to even let his eyes go. He just shook his head and moaned.

"Sasuke I need to see what he did to you!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke plled together the courage to let go, but when he did it hurt so bad. He went to cover them again, but Hatoru held his arms down. Kakashi shuddered as he saw the extent of the damage. His eyes were closed, but not normally There were large burns around his eyes and one large cut over the lids. When Kakashi went to touch them they were hot to the touch and it felt as though energy was swirling in them. He tried to open them with a finger, but they wouldn't move. Sasuke hissed as they were forced open by Kakashi. Everyone gasped as they looked in. Sasuke's normally black eyes were pure white, even whiter than the Hyuuga eyes. Not only that but they seemed to pulsate, but then they were sill. Sasuke blinked as the pain ebbed away. He looked around.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted happily. Sasuke turned his head sharply toward her voice. There was a look of pure panick on his face. His voice sounded pained as he spoke.

"Sakura, Kakashi senise, Dobe? I can't see." he said, delivering the words that sent icey chills down everyones spine. Sakura and Makota gasped out an oh no and began to cry. Naruto clenched his fists in anger at Sasuke's weakened state and the target. Kakashi covered his mouth in undecided worry. Naikore closed his eyes in horrorfied disbelief. Hotaru just stood there, frozen as denile came inside her.

"No, he'll be alright. He has to be alright." she whispered. She looked at Kakashi, who could only shrug.

"I don't know. I've never seen any liquid that could do this to a person without killing them. I'll get a sample from that vile and take it back to Konoha. Right now our top priority is to finish the mission and get Sasuke to a medicalnin." he said. He walked over to the target and took the vial from his hand, putting the topper back on it. Then he took a rope from his bag and bound him tightly, heaving him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sakura went to help Sasuke up, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Hotaru, help Sasuke. You can find your way through places in the dark better than anyone. You're the best person to help Sasukeout of here." he said. Hotaru nodded and put her hand under Sasuke's outstretched palm. She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him. He growled with an angry frown at having to have help. At first he pushed her away, but after walking out into the darkness and running into a wall he sighed in defeat, letting Hotaru help him. She did her handsigns again and the chakra orb appeared in her hand again. Sasuke hissed as the light touched his closed eyes. He knocked her hand away and the chakra dissolved. He sighed in relief.

"It looks like the attack has made his eyes sensitive to light. We'll have to blindfold him before leaving the cave." Kakashi said. Hotaru nodded and ooked around. Naruto spoke what was on al their minds.

"Sensei, how will we get out?" he asked. Kakashi put his free hand to his clothed mouth in thouhgt. Then he snapped his fingers.

"If I remember correctly all the rumrs about this place then this is where they had mass experiments. There's supposed to be an old switch somewhere that the far left wall. He ran his hand over the wall and found a button. He pushed it and a a door in the wall opened. Everyone but Kakashi stepped back, expecting a trap. Kakashi waved them forward up the steps that the door revealed. It led them up. There was a light and motioned to Hotaru. She nodded and slipped his headband down over his eyes and tightened it to block the light. The stairs led them up and out into the daylight in a clearing in the woods. Kakashi pulled out a compass and looked at it. When he got his barrings he put it away and pinted north east.

"The village is that way. Let's hurry." he said, indicating the man on his back who seemed to be waking up. Naruto was still pissed at what the guy had done to Sasuke, so he knocked him out again with a kick of his foot. Everyone sweatdropped. It took them a good full hour to reach the village, while aiding Sasuke through the trees. Finally they found themselves just inside the gate.

"Lady Tsunade will know what to do." Sakura told them all hopefully. She was trying to lift their spirits, because no one really knew if Sasuke could be healed. They made their way to the okage's tower, where they saw Tsunade trying to leave with Shizune following her. They were souting, but stopped when they saw te man on Kakashi's shoulder and Sasuke being led by Hotaru.

"Wat happened?" Tsunade demanded. Kakashi nodded and began his report.

"We ran into a little trouble with our target. He lead us down into the blood caves, where he was trying to find the secret escape. We confronted him. I was pinned by a substance that hardened on contact and the others were fighting a clone each. Sasuke managed to kill his clone and went to fight the target. The target had found a vial of liquid in the walls and managed to connect it with Sasuke's eyes. We do not know what the substance is, only tat it has blinded Sasuke and made him sensitive to light." he said. Tsunade looked worried.

"Those caves were the sight of many dark experiments. Wo knows what was in that vial. Hurry, get Sasuke to the medic ward. You over there, take this prisoner and lock im up." Tsunade ordered, pointing to a ninja nearby. Kakashi nodded and they all guided Sasuke to the medic unit. Once there Tsunade turned on them.

"Kakashi and otaru can stay. The rest of you out." She ordered. Naruto protested.

"No way, he's my teamate!" he cried.

"Yeah!" Sakura supported for er own selfish reasons. Tsunade sook her head.

"I can't stop Naruto, but Sakura is currently my student. Therefore I have an errand for you. Contact the main representatives and inform them that the target as been captured." she said. Sakura went to object, but the look in Tsunade's eyes told her not to try. She bowed and ran off. Makota and Naikore took a seat in the waiting room with Shizune, wile Kakasi, Hotaru, and Naruto went in with Sasuke and Tsunade. Once Sasuke's body had been examined for any furter injuries nad nothing sowed, they put him on te table for Tsunade to examine is eyes. Kakasi, otaru, and NAruto watched anxously as Tsunade touched every tender part of fles on his eyes. After a wile she sighed and straigtened up.

"I have no idea what cused this. I've sent te vial to the Nara lab for analyzing. Until we find out what it is, I'm afraid I can't do anything in fear of damaging is eyes more. I'm sure this will be tough on Sasuke because he will not only have no use of his eyes, but it appears is sharingan has been afected as well." she told them all. Sasuke went all cold as he heard those words. Sharingan was is life and means of revenge, without that he was nothing. He would be vulnerable and that was enough to even make Sasuke scared. He shrunk inside himself.

"What can you do for him grandma!" Naruto shouted, slamming his hand on te examination table. Tsunade slammed her hand down on the table in anger.

"Nothing you dolt, didn't you just hear a word I said!" they were interupted by a knock on the door. It was Shizune. Tsunade beckoned her in. Shizune bowed and gave a small report.

"The Gurads say that the target has woken up. They also wish to inform you that the scrolls were not recovered." she said quietly. Tsunade was pissed.

"WHAT!" she shouted, walking out of the room and off to where the prisoner was being kept. Kakashi and Naruto followed immediately. Hotaru helped Sasuke put is headband over his eyes and they followed slowly behind. When they got there everyone involved in the mission was there, including the main representatives from Hotaru's village. They were surrounding the man.

"Were are the scrolls!" Tsunade said, punching a dent into the wall above the bound mans head. The man just laughed in his raspy voice.

"You'll never find them, I've left them inside the blood caves," he started. He looked over and spotted Sasuke, smilling wickedly he continued. "Along with the answers to that boys suffering." he laughed. Tsunade grabed his collar.

"What did you put in his eyes." she growled. The man smiled.

"You should know, you're own ninja made it." he said. Tsunade went to kill the bastard, but Shizune held her back.

"Rogue Ninja never count as true ninja." was all she said to stop Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and calmed down a litte.

"You'll have to the count of three to tell us or I won't be able to stop a certain blond from nuetering you." She hissed, indicatting a rather pissed off Naruto behind her. The man just smirked.

"One.: Tsunade whispered, Naruto cracked his knuckles. Hotaru cringed, adding emphasis to what Naruto could do in a pissed of mood to scare the man. Tsunade leaned closer.

"Two." she said a little louder. Naruto pulled out a Kunai for each finger and ever slipped on into his mout. Hotaru sliped her stll assembled spear to him as well. Tsunade stood back and let Naruto in front. The man gulped as he saw the man pointed objects in front of hm. Naruto smirked and lowered the spear point to a place everyman loves.

"Three!: Tsunade shouted. There was a look of pure terror on the mans face as Naruto made a move to lunge at him. He screamed like a little girl and wet his pants.

"Alright! I don't know exactly what it was, but the saying on the wall said to blind all! There were some other words about an antidote, but that's it! Don't hurt little Ringo!!!!" the man shouted, closing his legs to v=cover his man hood. Naruto stopped what he was doing in a little disappointment. Sasuke snorted at the name lttle Ringo, before returning to his inner self emo. Tsunade smirked.

"Perfect. Guards, take him down deeper to the darker holding cells until we can find some more answers. As for now we need to find some major arrangements." she said, pointing at Sasuke. It was about an hour later that Kakashi's team, Hotaru's team and their Sensei, and Shizune found themselves seated in the Hokage's office. Hotaru's sensei bowed.

"The Dark Village appologizes for the tragic events that have occured. I myself applogize for being able to accompany our teams on the mission." he said. Tsunade nodded at him.

"It is not your fault Dankan. You were here to help supervise the treay, not to complete missions. We do thank you and your village for allowing us to use your genin." she said. Dankan nodded and sat in a chair behind his student team. Tsunade looked at the pitiful looking Sasuke.

"As for other matters, Sasuke will be needing a place to stay with someone. He cannot stay by himself on the Uchiha compound. Therefore he will be needing to stay with one of you. No Sakura, he will not be staying with you." she told them as she shot down Sakura's hope of molesting the blind Uchiha. All eyes landed on Naruto, even though they all wanted to help Sasuke. Naruto shook his head.

"No, i may feel bad but that Teme is not staying at my place. It's barely big enough for me as it is." he shouted. Sasuke frowned.

"I wouln't want to stay with you anyway dobe. You'd probably poison me with ramen." He said. Naruto snorted.

"Who would want to waste Ramen on you anyway teme." he said, crosing his arms. Hotaru sighed.

"To bad we all just can't take care of him," she offered. Everyone in the room nodded, beside Tsunade and Dankan. Sasuke growled.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me! I can do fine by myself. There's no way I'm staying anywhere else but on the compound." he said as he stood up. He went to leave, but walked right into a bok case. Hotaru helped him back to his seat. Tsunade snapped her fingers.

"That's it. Sasuke won't have to leave his compound." she said. Sasuke gave a smirk of victory, only to have it blown off his face.

"Instead, all of you will pack your bags and stay with him there. his way there's enough room for all of you and Sasuke gets the help he needs." she ordered. Sakura was jumping for joy on the inside, but didn't want to come of as a big pink haired monstocity pervert. Naruto was a mix between shock and annoyance. Makota and Naikore didn't care. Hotaru was ok with it. Sasuke was fuming. Kakashi raised his hand.

"Does this include me? What about missions?" he asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, you're safe Kakashi. As for missions we''l spread them out so that at least one person is there with Sasuke at all times. I'll even have a few other Ninja move in too. That's an order Sasuke. You start your day at a new house tomorrow. Dismissed." she said. With that everyone was forced to leave the hokage to her business. Hotaru led Sasuke back to the hotel that she and the rest of the representatives from the Dark village were staying at. She took him to her room and made him sit on the bed. She pointed at him.

"Sit, stay, good boy." she said. Sasuke growled at her.

"I'm not a fucking dog and where the hell am I supposed to go when I can't see." he asked. She shrugged, knowing full well that he couln't see and went out into the hall. Three people were waiting, two men nd a woman. The tallest of the men spoke to her.

"What news has the Hokage given you?" he bowed to him.

"She has ordered my team and some of her own teams to stand watch over a ninja whose injuries are questionable. We are still to carry out misions, but we are being placed elsewhere, sir." she said. The man nodded. The next man stepped forward, he was the leader of their newly formed country.

"You are to report back to me at all times. If I cannot be contacted then my assistant, Raiza will be your way to me. Maikku and I have to return to the Dark Light country. It seems that the Lightning Country is still unhappy about us secceeding from them. Take care." he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"You as well, father." she whispered back as she watched him turn and leave with the other man. The girl smiled at her and ushered her back into her hotel room.

"Come on now young one. You'll need to get your things together now so you can guide this boy back to his home, well your temporary home I guess. Your mother sent you a package and it arrived today. I'll have Zeisan carry it after you while you walk this young man back." she said as she began putting Hotaru's belongings into her bags. Hotaru smiled.

"Thank you Raiza." she said as she pulled Sasuke up to his feet. Raiza smiled and handed her the two bags. She whistled and a young boy walked in with a big box.

"Why does mom send so much stuff?" he asked. Hotaru just ruffled his hair. Sasuke was silent through it all. He was still pissed about the soon to be invasion of his house.

"Because she thinks we've already left the nest for eternity little bro." she said. Zeisan shrugged and followed Hotaru as she led Sasuke out of the hotel and onto the streets. They walked a o ways before Hotaru realized someithng very important. She didn't know where she was going. She'd never been to the compound before.

"Uh..." she sid. Zeisan sweatdropped at his sisters stupidity. Sasuke growled. He wanted home sometime before the world ended and f that meant invasion of his home he didn't give two fucks.

"Where are we at now?" he asked. Hotaru looked around and described their surroundings.

"We're near a ramen stand. There's a Dojo beside it and a flower shop across the street." she said. Sasuke sighed, he knew exactly where they were. Naruto's favorite eating place. He cursed himself for knowing where the dobe liked to eat.

"Just go straight until you reach a park then cut through it until you reach a bridge. Cross it then take a left. When you pass a sushi bar turn right and head straight to the gates to the Uhciha compound. When your inside just head straight to a big house. It's the only one with short grass around it. All the others are a little uncut." he said. Hotaru nodded and began to walk again. She followed is directions to the letter and found herself outside a big house, well a mansion actally. He had moved into it after a while.

"Woah." She said. Sasuke smirked. He had heard the reaction from the dobe before when he had first seen the house. He cursed himsel again for thinking about Naruto at a depressing time like this. Only it was a welcoming change to think about his golden hair, and his tanned cheeks, his crystal blues eyes that could get you lost instead of the depressing thoughts that kept popping into his head. He shook his heads to try to get rid of both. Naruto left his head, but the other thoughts didn't. Sasuke pulled the house key out of his pocket and fumbled to unlock his door. When he failed for the tenth time, he gave up and handed the key to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled sadly and unlocked the door, letting herself, Sasuke, and Zaisan in. She put Sasuke in a kitchen chair and turned the light on. Zaisan put the box on the table. Sasuke sighed in defeat as he felt how big the house was.

"You can have the room beside mine. It's on the third floor. Second door to the right." he said, not telling her because it was because he was afraid to sleep alone without someone close by. Hotaru nodded, but didn't want to leave him by himself. She looked at Zaisan and her brother shrugged. He took her bags and the box and carried them upstairs. Sasuke and Hotaru sat in silence until he came back.

"There in there, see ya sis." He said, waving her of and leaving the creepy mansion. AS he left there was the sound of many feet moing and the door slammed open. Naruto, Makota, Naikore, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee walked in carrying about two bags each. They gathered around the table.

"I take it my guard is here." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. Sasuke jumped at the sudden noise.

"Shut up teme! I don't wanna be stuck here babysitting as much as you want to be babysat." Naruto said. Sasuke stayed silent and the lack of fight annoyed Naruto. He stopmed off to the second floor to find a room to sleep in. Sasuke just sighed an emo sigh.

"You can find a bedroom on the second or third floor. Fourth floor is storage and the fifth floor has a few offices, a painting study, and indoor gym, and a spare bedroom. There are three bathrooms on the second floor and two on the third. The sixth floor is just an attic and the basement is off limits to anyone who wishes to still be breathing. Training grounds are out back and theirs a small parck near the back of the compund. Have a nice mother fucking day." he said angrily. He stood up suddenly and almost fell over from the exhaustion that was catching up with him. Hotaru took his hand and arm and led him up the stairs. Neji and Kiba had to hold Sakura back so she couldn't kill anyone.

"That was the longest period of time I have ever heard you talk in." Hotaru said. Sasuke just hned, ging back to his normal two to three letter replies. Hotaru sighed as she took himinto his room.

"Just get me to the bed, I'm not even going to change into pajamas." Sasuke said dejectedly. Hotaru nodded and set him on the bed. She hadn't turned the light on and left the room, closing the door. She went into her own new room to settle down.

Back in his room Sasuke sighed and reached up to the back of his headband. His fingers touched the tie gingerly. He hesitated, fearing what he already knew. He hoped that it was all just a horrible nightmare and that in the morning he would wake up, but for now he had to deal with it as if it were reality. He slid his fingers along the tie holding his band and pulled, untying it. He waited as he felt the weight leave his head and he heard a loud thunk. He still couldn't see. He lay backon his bed, not bothering to even get under the covers. His fear of the nothing that he saw seeped into his head and he did something he hadn't done for years. He cried, but only for a second. He allowed only for his eyes to moistened, and then he gently whiped them dry a if it would whiped away is blindness as well. When that was done he allowed himself to drift of into an unblissful slumber, waiting on the results of his future.

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Gah.....so long.....!

Friend K-Nina: It wasn't that long.....

Me: I've been typing for three hours with only a few distractions....

Fiend K-Nina: oh....(huggs Hatori still)

Hatori: C.c...ca...can...can't B,..r...b...br...bre...brea..breath.....

Me: Uh (points to the almost unconcious Hatori)

Friend K-Nina: (Looks down) Oh opps...he he he...

Haru: (lost in emo corner of woe) Hello (echoes) O.O

Sasuke: WTF I"M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: What the hell am I doing! Why the hell do I have to live with that bastard?

Me: Cause I sid so....

Me: Anyway tell me how you liked it....oh and can you guess whos character is who?

oh yeah and that one little ~ up there is a joke that Makota plays with Hotaru: Raikou Konchuu is how you say Lightning Bug. She says this because Hotaru's name does mean lightning bug. So this means that Makota is calling her Captain Lightning bug, which she usually does when she thinks that Hotaru is being to bossy.

Friend K-Nina: Yep, anyway chapter two will be put up later.....that's if I can convince the author of this fiction not to be lazy

Me: Meh, what can I say it runs in the genes.....

Friend K-Nina: Yeah right....

Me: Whateer....anyway I'm thinking of writing a background story for Hotaru, Makota, and Naikore's team anlong with their sensei Bankan and their village thing they got going on. So give me a review and tell me what you think I should do and try to guess which character is who.....

Friend K-Nina: Yeah......

All: RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
